foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dolor Collection
The Dolor Collection is a Studio Collection by somekiryu. Each film highlights a separate mental illness or psychological conflict. Plot Mental illness plagues anyone. From your average teenager to the biggest crime bosses in America. It can strike at any time and make any situation go sour—each movie tells the story of a different illness or of a situation influenced by mental illness. Production The idea for Static originally started as a film solely about schizophrenia, however, due to the small amount of potential story, somekiryu cut it to a music video titled Paranoia. After some thought, somekiryu reverted the idea back to a full-length film and added a crime element to the film. The film was released on July 8, 2014. Days was originally a crime thriller directed by somekiryu where Trevor would've taken revenge. However, years later, when somekiryu revisited the idea, he knew it was too corny. He revised it into the movie it is today: a story about an average man with PTSD. When searching for topics to cover in The Dolor Collection, somekiryu decided to go with a more physical yet invisible illness at this point. Many illnesses such as arthritis and fibromyalgia are invisible, but somekiryu still wanted to focus on the mental aspect of it all. During this, he decided to give Wyden anxiety and Annabelle cluster headaches, which were the main focus of the film. Cluster headaches fulfilled somekiryu's wish for a mental yet simultaneously physical. He later proposed to Zilex1000 the opportunity to co-write the script, to which he agreed. Filming was difficult and strenuous, and ultimately cancelled when somekiryu took an extended leave from ROBLOXiwood. Upon his return, the first 15 minutes were uploaded but soon removed to be worked on again. Production began again on December 14th, 2014, but somekiryu unexpectedly again left ROBLOXiwood. On November 14, 2015, somekiryu released a trailer for an Annabelle movie on his channel. The continuation of the film did not have Zilex1000 as a writer by his request. During this time, somekiryu was undergoing heavy withdrawal from benzodiazepines and other drugs. This caused the latter half of filming to be extremely strenuous to him. However, thanks to the efforts of Rick120 and AlmightyNoob, he pushed through, Wyden's speech on self-harm and how it is inescapable is a 1:1 approximation of how somekiryu felt about the drugs. The production of the latter half of Annabelle spanned from August to December, with the film being released on December 24, 2015. Writing for Granite originally started during somekiryu's break. Thinking he'd never return, somekiryu wrote Granite from March to May 2015. In 2017, somekiryu revisited the idea under the pseudonym Lifeconsciousness and uploaded a small fragment of the beginning, which was somewhat revised. It was met with positive reception, and somekiryu later come forward and said Lifeconsciousness was a ruse to see if bias towards new directors would be applied to him, which it wasn't, disproving his point. He abandoned the idea again thereafter. About a year later, somekiryu made a twitter poll asking if he should take a break from the Rescind Cinematic Universe and instead work on Granite for The Dolor Collection. Granite won with an overwhelming response, surprising somekiryu, and production once again began. Granite, originally, was a story about Catherine's struggles with gender dysphoria and sexual abuse, but after somekiryu experienced a toxic relationship, he shifted the focus onto Jay and his experiences being abused by Catherine. Kiryu had experienced many abusive relationships to varying degrees, and Catherine was a composite of each one. Catherine said things to Jay that were said to Kiryu verbatim. On February 16th, 2019, Granite was released, bringing the five-year-long production cycle of The Dolor Collection to a close, leaving it the longest-running completed studio collection to date. Reception Reception to The Dolor Collection has been consistently positive with little negative critcism. Positive reviews have praised the character development and realism. Critics have called the later installments boring. Installments Trivia *Each project had a first draft or cancelled first work. Static was originally about a detective with schizophrenia. Days—about a vengeful man looking to take out a mob boss. Annabelle and Granite largely had the same plot but were executed differently. *In The Dolor Collection universe, RFMC and ROBLOXiwood directors are Hollywood figureheads, as seen in Annabelle when they visit a movie theater. In Granite, Jay is a big RCU fan and has posters of works like Darkvalk, Numbers, and Aphelion. He also has a photo from Dream Clouds framed. Category:Films Category:Studio Collections Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Released